powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Unity
The ability to encompass everything. Specialized version Omnipotence. Variation Monotheistic Deity Physiology. Also Called * Complete Existence * Cosmic Consciousness * Existential Unity * Heart of Existence * Heart of All * Oneness * One Above All * One With All * Omniversal Unity Capabilities This power is a specialized version of Omnipotence, making the user Creator and creation. The user is a panentheistic being: everything is part of them, the universe/nature and they are identical or in a nutshell, are totally immanent in creation. Being one with all, the user is everything, everywhere, everywhen, and everyhow, without any exception whatsoever. This grants them unlimited power, knowledge, and existence, for the very concept of limits are now irrelevant. The user still retains part of their former individuality and may choose to experience their new existence through avatars, mortal incarnations, or as a global cosmic force. Applications (General) * Omnipotence - is all-powerful in all senses and aspects. * Omnipresence - is present throughout the entirety of existence. * Omniscience - knows all about everything and anything. Applications (Detail) * Absolute Existence - has absolute control over his/her own existence. * Absolute Immortality - has an undefeatable level of immortality. * Absolute Will - can bend, twist, shape and reshape anything and everything with pure willpower. * Aether Manipulation - can manipulate the primordial essence. * Alpha Reality - create and manipulate the origin of all principles, concepts and realities. * Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - can wipe out all existence on a whim. * Conceptual Lordship - is the master of all concepts. * Cosmic Manipulation - one can control, manipulate, and reshape the whole entire cosmos itself. * Existence Manipulation - can manipulate existence on an omniversal scale. * Existential Manifestations - may appear in a thousand forms and aspects to experience a new existence (enclosed with omnipresence, can be useful). * Existential Perfection - user is the absolute existence above all. * Flawless Indestructibility - there is no possible weakness whatsoever that could fit with the user. * Grand Design Construction - one can exhaustively plan and manipulate every event deterministically. * Logic Manipulation - can rewrite the rules of logic. * Omni-Embodiment - is the embodiment of everything without exception. * Omniarch - can rule all aspects of existence. * Omnifarious - can assume any shape of any type on any scale. * Omnilock - the user exists beyond all and of the own nothing. * Origin Manipulation - can create, be and alter the origin of everything. * Physics Manipulation - can rewrite the laws of physics. * Primordial Force Manipulation - can essentially manipulate the unique source of every universal concept. * Selective Unity - Selectively unite with anything. * Totality Manipulation - have absolute power over the Omega Omnisphere. * Ultimate Invincibility/Universal Irreversibility - be completely undisputed and unstoppable. Variations *Nature Unity - To be one with nature. **Environmental Unity - be one with the environment. *Unimind - To be one with all minds. Associations *Cosmic Keystone *Reality Embodiment Limitations * User may have problems maintaining their ego/personality/self. Known Users Known Locations *Chronias, The Illuminated Heaven (Planescape) Gallery One_Being.jpg|The One Being (Mortal Kombat) is both one with and origin of all the realms. Primal Monitor.jpg|The Overmonitor (DC Comics) is the very canvas that the entire omniverse and reality itself sits upon, which makes it one with both everything and nothing. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Omni powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Transcendent Powers